


Don't know Why

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Don't know why by Norah Jones (Amazon Music)





	Don't know Why

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why by Norah Jones (Amazon Music)

Prowl watches as the Decepticon walks around the base, he can’t believe no one else can’t see this mech. Why aren’t they apprehending him? He doesn’t know the mech but he feels that this mech is a very deadly mech. The Decepticon meets his optics, a small smile comes to the others faceplates and he feels a chill run up his back strut. How could a mech be that deadly? The Decepticon walks towards him but the other’s optics flick away from him and he feels the chill disappear as he feels a field brush against his in passing and the red and blue frame of the Prime walks by him and comes to stop in front of the Decepticon. Frowning as the Prime cups the Decepticon's helm and kisses him.


End file.
